What if' Kaji Hadn't Died?
by Marshall Banana
Summary: I think I accidentally deleted this one day so I'm going to repost it now. FLUFF AHEAD! And a lemon later on. KaMi, ShAs and others
1. Chapter 1

'What if...' Kaji Hadn't Died?  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
A/N: Now, I just started reading/understanding Neon Genesis Evangelion so if something is wrong or out of place, it's not my fault XP.  
  
Prologue  
  
Mourning.  
  
No one like it but everybody has to go through it at least once in his or her lifetime.  
  
Much like Misato was right now. Over the lose of an old flame.  
  
Or so she thinks...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Asuka!" the stubborn redhead turned to the door of the EVA pilots babysitter. "Can you come in here for a minute?!"  
  
Getting up from the floor, she left Shinji and PenPen alone in the living room. Asuka Langley opened the door to Misato's room and spotted her leaning against the wall while sitting on her bed, one leg bent at the knee.  
  
"You called for me, Misato?" Asuka whispered softly. Though she had been just as defistated as the other woman when she heard the message, Asuka didn't think that she had the right to mourn over her one-time crush/now father figure. Misato had known Kaji Ryougi longer than she and didn't have a crush on him. She was whole-hearted in love with him.  
  
Looking up from her spot on the wall to the German pilot, she struggled to hold back her tears. "Asuka...how do you feel...about Shinji-kun?"  
  
The girl in question stepped back in shock, obviously not expecting that kind of question. "W-what? What does that baka have to do with this?"  
  
Her featured unwavering, Misato stared at her for a second, looking an awful lot like Rei. "I didn't have a chance to tell...Kaji about how I really felt. And Kami knows that there may never be a tomorrow." She paused for a moment, regaining her wits. "You still have a chance to tell him how you feel."  
  
Nervous, Asuka went into defensive mode, folding her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Sighing, Misato stood from the bed, letting the long sleeve shirt that belonged to Kaji drop to her mid-thighs. "You can't fool me Asuka. You give him the same look –when he's not looking- that I used to give Kaji. It's unmistakable." She told her.  
  
Looking down at her feet, the younger girl, gave a little nod.  
  
"Misato! Asuka! Come here quick!" They heard Shinji yell from the hallway.  
  
They rushed to the woman's door to the hallway, looking down they were both shocked to see Shijni standing there with Kaji's arm thrown around his shoulder, struggling to stand up from the heavier man's weight.  
  
"KAJI!" Shinji was sure he'd be deaf for the rest of his life after the exclamation from the two girls reached his ears.  
  
Looking up slightly, Kaji forced a slight smile, then winced in pain.  
  
Misato gasped when she saw the bullet wound in his chest. Rushing over to him, she took his other arm and put it over her own shoulders.  
  
"Asuka, open the door and lift the covers of my bed." She commanded, helping the boy drag the wounded officer into her room.  
  
After settling him down in her bed, Misato turned to the two teens. "Shinji, get me some bandages. Asuka, I need some hot water and some cold water!" they both stood there. "Now!" and they were gone before you could say EVA.  
  
After they were gone, she turned back to the male in her bed.  
  
"Kaji..." he struggle to open on eye. "What happened?" she asked gently.  
  
HE smiled at her a little. "I ...was...shot..."he got out between gasps of breath.  
  
She smiled back, placing a hand on his sweating forehead. "I can see that, baka." Her eyes softened and became teary. "I thought I lost you..." she told him in a whisper, running her hand down his slightly long than usual stubble covered cheek.  
  
His smile widened by a fraction of an inch. "Third times a charm, ne?"  
  
Before she could ask him what exactly he meant by that, her door swung open, revealing a panicking Shinji hold rolls of bandage and several clothes. "Is this enough?"  
  
Nodding, she took the items and placed them on the floor. Looking back at Kaji, she smiled before unzipping his shirt until it got stuck at the bullet wound. "Shinji, go find me something that could take out the bullet; tongs, tweezers, anything!" he was gone in a flash.  
  
Lifting the shirt, she finished unzipping the clothing then removed it with the help of his arms. When she discarded the contraption, she placed a hand on his abdomen. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Chuckling slightly, he smiled at her. "Apart from having a bullet stuck in my chest, I'm just peachy keen." He told her teasingly.  
  
With a giggle, she took the bowl of hot water from Asuka who had just come in and place it next to the cloths. A few seconds later, the pilot of EVA 01 reappeared with a pair of medical tongs. With no time to question, Misato proceeded to remove the bullet, only once stopping when Kaji hissed through clenched teeth but continued after he told her he was all right.  
  
When the bullet was out, she placed a cloth that had been in the cold water on the wound to stop the bleeding. She looked back at the two teens who were watching expectantly. "You two should get to bed, you still have school tomorrow."  
  
One nodded while the other shook their head frantically. "I want to stay here until Kaji-san is better!" Asuka exclaimed, bringing her closed fists to her chest.  
  
"Asuka-"she was cut off when Shinji placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Asuka, I think we should leave them alone for now, he'll be okay in the morning." He turned back to Misato. "Right?"  
  
With a smile, the purple-haired woman nodded. When Asuka sighed, hanging her head, Misato smiled at Shinji, signifying her thanks. He smiled back.  
  
When the two had left, she turned back to Kaji who had been silent the whole time. She was surprised to see that he was sleeping softly, a light snore coming from his throat. Smiling, she stood up, grabbing an excess pillow that he wasn't using and an old comforter from a chair nearby. After pressing a kiss to his forehead, she walked to the door, looking back at him while turning off the lights.  
  
"Goodnight, Kaji-kun." She said with a smile.  
  
A/N: Phew! That was my first NGE ficcie so please be nice puppy eyes. Please review, I have an idea for the next chapter buy I won't continue if no one likes my story.  
  
Make Love Not War! Victory pose 


	2. Chapter 2

'What if...' Kaji Hadn't Died?  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One by one, the eyes of Kaji Ryougi opened to look up at an unknown ceiling (A/N: No, he doesn't have three or more eyes, you bakas). Light shone in through a window nearby, lighting up the room, brightening the colors. He slowly began to sit up, after remembering where he was and what had happened. With only two winces, he successfully sat up, the sheets of his old lover's bed falling to his waist. Swinging his legs around the edge of his bed, he failed to notice the two bowls of water on the floor that hadn't been picked up yet and his right foot ended up inside the chilly water of one of them.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving." A voice reasoned from the doorway in an irritated voice. He turned his head to see none other than Misato Katsuragi, the owner of the room he had slept in.  
  
Smiling, he remained where he was, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I know. I just wanted to see if I could move around without hurting." He told her, placing his hands on the edge and leaning back.  
  
"And...can you?" she asked as she walked over towards him.  
  
He waited until she sat down next to him. "Somewhat. I haven't tried to stand up yet. I still have to remove my feet from the ice cold water." He grinned at her again.  
  
She looked down at his feet then back at him then again at the water before finally understanding why it was there. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to take them out while we were fixing you up." After he removed his feet from the bowl, she took them and placed them on a near by desk then proceeded to wipe of the water from his feet.  
  
"Now, servant, I'd like a back-rub." He teased, looking down at her, getting a clear view down her shirt.  
  
When she was finished, she sat back up, placing an out-of-place strand of hair behind her ear and raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe later. Right now, breakfast's ready." He gave her a skeptical look. "Don't worry, I didn't cook. Shinji did, he's pretty good too." She told him, holding out a hand to him for help.  
  
He took her offered hand and tried to stand up. Though it wasn't a total failure, he was still slightly unbalanced. "Erm...Misato...about that message..." he started, fearing the worst.  
  
She paused on her way to the door but didn't turn around. "Was it true?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
He nodded, then, seeing that she had her back to him and didn't see it, muttered quietly. "Yeah, though I know you probably won't believe me cause I know I treated you really badly in the past and I'm really sorry for that, you know and I really do love you and I always have but it's alright if you don't feel the same, it's no biggy..." he trailed off when he saw the look in her eyes as she turned around. She was on the verge of tears, a small smile playing on her lips, and she looked like the most angelic thing he ever saw (no pun intended).  
  
She walked up to until she stood only a scant few inches in front of him. Placing one hand on his chest, above his wound, she brought the other around his neck, bringing his head down to meet her. "It matters a lot to me." She whispered before kissing him passionately.  
  
His heart was racing so fast, he thought it would burst. When she released his lips, he regained enough thought to wrap his arms around her petit waist. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" though he had no idea what he did, he constantly thought that he had done something wrong.  
  
"Forgiven." She said, placing her head on his shoulder, her left arm loosely wrapped around his neck and shoulders while the other held his free hand.  
  
He stroked her violet hair with right hand, squeezing her hand. "When I'm better again, can we start over?"  
  
Sighing happily, she tightened her arm around him. "I'd like that."  
  
Their little moment was interrupted when a knock came from the door before the head of Shinji Ikari popped up. "Um...Misato-san (A/N: does he call her that?), breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry up." He told her.  
  
She removed herself from the arms of Kaji and turned around to smile at the boy. "We'll be right there. Did Ritsuko bring the crutches by yet?" she asked him.  
  
Shinji nodded and retreated back to the living room where the walking- helpers lay. He brought them back to his superior's room where he caught her and Kaji in a heated kiss. Embarrassed at himself for getting only a glimpse, he leaned the crutches against the wall next to the door soundlessly then exited the room, closing the door.  
  
After they separated, she put her forehead against his, closing her eyes blissfully. Without opening them, she asked, "Are your wounds feeling better this morning?"  
  
He nodded, snaking his arms around her waist. "I've been shot before –though not in the chest- so it doesn't faze me that much." He explained seriously, the smirked at her. "So, how about that back-rub you promised?"  
  
Giggling, she unwound herself from his embrace, retrieving the crutches. "One: I didn't promise anything. And two: we need to eat some breakfast first." She handed him the crutches.  
  
Smiling, he took them and placed them under his arms. "Ey, ey, O' Capitaine."  
  
A/N: My second chapters are never as long as my first ones...well, For the Night is but that doesn't matter. Anyways, like a told you in the first chapter, I'm a new fan of Evangelion so some things may be off and some-or all maybe- of the characters may be OOC. Sorry.  
  
Thank you guys very much. PLZ R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

'What If...' Kaji Hadn't Died?  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: As always, standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Author's Note: After doing some research-also known as google- I found out that Kaji's last name isn't Ryougi like I've been spelling it, it's Ryouji. My bad;;! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(A/N: This is my longest story so far so...Yay! For me!)  
  
"Shinji-kun! Asuka! Time to go!" Misato Katugarashi yelled throughout the household. Kaji Ryouji stood by her side, wincing from her outburst. Their morning had gone by quickly, sharing plenty of kissing and eating a delicious breakfast-courtesy of Shinji Ikari. Misato and the pilots had planned a day off together a few weeks ago. No school, no NERV and, hopefully, no Angel attacks either. And since it wouldn't be right to leave Kaji all alone, he'd go with them.  
  
"Coming!" they heard the voice of Asuka Langley Shoyru come from the living room. A second later, she emerged from the said place, hand-in-hand with Shinji. Kaji turned to Misato for an explanation and she merely shrugged in response.  
  
"Come on, you two lovebirds." Misato teased, opening the door.  
  
After taking a break from shopping to eat some lunch, Misato had pulled Kaji into a woman's clothing shop while the second and third children went to look at a music store.  
  
She pushed him down into a chair in front of the dressing rooms. "You sit here and tell me how I look, alright?" she spoke while rearranging the clothes in her arms.  
  
He smiled and nodded, leaning back in the chair. "You look b-e-a-utiful." (A/N: copyright of 'Bruce Almighty'..)  
  
Not taking his flattering remotely seriously, she simply ignored him and walked into the dressing room.  
  
When she had gone through thirteen dresses, four skirts, nine blouses and quite a few of different jackets, all of which Kaji gave the thumbs up to, she picked a few SHE actually like and they walked to the cash.  
  
While she paid for her purchases, the handicap officer spotted a small shop across the mall. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to face him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked impatiently.  
  
He smiled. "I'm going to go look at something. I'll be back in five minutes or so." He told her before hopping away on the crutches.  
  
She stared at him for a minute, unblinking before giving her attention back to the cashier.  
  
"Do you have anything really nice?"  
  
"Depends on your range of price, young man."  
  
Kaji chuckled a little at the older man's words. He looked anything but young, compared to a lot of his peers. 'Must be the beer and cigarettes.' He mused to himself. "Price doesn't matter." He told the owner of the small shop.  
  
The gray-haired man smiled and led him to a shelf with different colors, different shapes of the gift Kaji wished to buy for Misato.  
  
"We just got these in a few day ago. They've proven very popular with the ladies." The old man winked.  
  
Smiling, Kaji nodded. "I'll take one, thank you."  
  
Misato sat on a bench just outside the store she had bought some clothes from, waiting for her once again boyfriend to return from where ever he managed off to. After what felt like forever, the said person came around a corner, grinning like an idiot. She stood up and waited until he was right in front of her, ready to yell at him for going off somewhere without telling her where exactly but stop short when he held out a purple flower, the edges a faint yellow color.  
  
"K-Kaji...?" she asked, confused at his reason for presenting her with such a beautiful gift.  
  
His smile grew. "It's a thank you present for saving my life." He told her  
  
She stared at him for a minute, uncertain, hesitant to take the flower. Then, her heart over took control of her mind and she reached out to take the delicate flower.  
  
And he knew she had taken him back for good at that very moment.  
  
(A/N: ASUKA AND SHINJI MINOR FLUFF!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE, SKIP AHEAD, YOU'RE NOT MISSING MUCH!!!)  
  
Looking over to her first ever boyfriend, Asuka watched as Shinji looked through different CDs, his smile showing how much he was enjoying himself. It HAD been a while since they could just be themselves and hang out at the mall. She turned her gaze to the shop she had seen Misato and Kaji walk into a while ago and spotted the two of them in a tight embrace. And for some reason, she smiled. Not an evil smile or sad smile but a happy, genuine smile. She looked up to Misato like a mother. The NERV employee took her into her home and taught her many things during the few months she had lived with her and Shinji so it was only natural that she felt happy about her mother figure and father figure being together....again. Now she could maybe have a real family. Though she hardly thought of Shinji as a brother. She was interrupted from her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning her head around, she wasn't very surprised to see Shinji there, looking at her with curiosity.  
  
He smiled at her, something he was doing a lot more lately. "What are you looking at?" he asked in his soothing voice. (A/N: I think...I've never seen the anime, just read the mangas so I don't know what his voice sounds like. Sorry;;)  
  
She smiled back and he removed his hand from her shoulder only to take her hand in his. "Look at them." She nodded over towards the direction of Misato and Kaji who still held their hug.  
  
He looked over to the direction of which she pointed out and smiled at the scene. "Maybe there'll be little Kaji and Misatos running around soon."  
  
(A/N: I know I'm getting annoying but oh well! Lol! If you've read my other fi 'Gohan's Hectic Life' –hint, hint, nudge, nudge- Chi-Chi says that to Videl and Gohan. I think it's a funny line XP!)  
  
Her featured turned from a smile to a disgusted look but he could see that she was joking around. "Are you trying to scar me for life, you hentai- baka?" she teased and got the shock of a lifetime.  
  
He laughed.  
  
And didn't hold back either.  
  
For once, Asuka felt happy.  
  
Whole.  
  
Ending Author's Notes: Sounds like the end of the story but I don't think it will be. I'm on a roll here! LOL! Anyways, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please –and so on and so forth- REVIEW! I think I'm doing pretty good but I'm not getting very many reviews so I don't know if YOU'RE liking it! TT 


	4. Chapter 4

'What If...' Kaji Hadn't Died?  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PJ PANTS!! T.T  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm... I'm getting a few more reviews but not a whole lot. You people suck! Suck! Suck! Suck! Why don't you ever review?! XP... anyways... you know what's funny? When people that write half-decent fanfics fail English. Now that's sad.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Katsuragi Misato sighed in relief from the coldness of winter as she walked through the door of her home sweet home, to be welcomed with its warm air.  
  
It was the middle of December, ten days away from Christmas and two months since the day she had taken care of Kaji Ryouji when he'd been wounded.  
  
They still hadn't figured out who shot him and had given up on it a while ago.  
  
"I'm home!" she announced to the house as she pulled her shoes and coat off.  
  
She nearly jumped onto the ceiling when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a hard chest.  
  
Unable to help herself, she leaned into the embrace, drawing the heat from the body she so desperately needed.  
  
"Welcome home." Two lips whispered against her ear, brushing them in the process.  
  
"Kaji..." she turned around in his arms and frowned at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going out tonight." she asked, confused.  
  
He grinned and buried his face in her violet colored hair. "I changed my mind. "HI grip tightened around her as his grin turned into a smirk. "I sent Asuka and Shinji out...so we're all alone..." he drowned out huskily.  
  
She stared, stunned beyond words, at his chest for a minute, contemplating his words. When she was finished, she pulled out of his embrace to smile up at him. "Sounds good."  
  
He smiled back before sweeping her up in his arms, bridal style.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing up closer to him while he walked them to her bedroom.  
  
"Am I heavier than I used to be?" she whispered.  
  
He smiled sweetly. "No" he answered before taking her lips with his.  
  
When he reached her bedroom, he dropped her onto the bed, crawling on top of her.  
  
She pulled his face down to hers, kissing him passionately while his hand traveled up her skirt, resting on the cool skin of her thigh.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked after she released his lips to get the much need oxygen.  
  
She laughed softly, panting slightly. "You still ask me after all these years?"  
  
He chuckled back. "I told you I care about you." He kissed down her jaw then her throat. "I always have, always will."  
  
She sighed blissfully, her heart missing a beat. "I'm ready.  
  
He didn't waste a second after the words left her mouth, his hands going to the hem of her black dress and quickly pulling it over her head, leaving her in her underwear. He grinned down at her, leaning on his forearms to get a good look at her. "Mmm... still as beautiful as ever. "He spoke, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
She giggled, the lightest of blushes covering her cheeks. "Let's see if you've changed, ne?" she smiled back, unbuttoning his shirt. When she was finished, she pushed it off his shoulder, throwing it somewhere to the ground. She ran her nails lightly down his chest, seeing him groan when they went over his nipples.  
  
She finished her pleasant torture and re-wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought his hands forward to unclamp her bra, grinning like the Cheshire cat the whole time.  
  
She pulled her arms through it then dropped it to the floor, to be forgotten 'til morning. When he went to remove her panties, she stopped him, taking his hand in hers. "I don't think it's very fair that I'm only in one piece of clothing while you're still half clothed.  
  
He smiled at her, seeing as she foiled his plan before proceeding to remove his pants along with his boxers, his member standing erect.  
  
She looked down at his tool then back up at his face, smiling seductively "a bit bigger than before, hmm?"  
  
He laughed out loud. (A/NL: a.k.a.: lol) and brought her closer to his body "now can I finish unwrapping my present?"  
  
She smiled again. "It's not Christmas yet, maybe I should make you wait."  
  
He looked at her as though she was crazy, depriving him of what he wanted- no need. When he saw that she was only teasing him, he took the rest of her clothes off and readied himself on top of her. When she nodded, he entered her slowly, feeling the sensation he missed for eight, long years surround him entirely.  
  
He began a steady rhythm, equal strokes, without rushing. Her moans mixed with his groan, something he missed dearly.  
  
"Kaji...that feel really good..." she moaned out between gasps of breath.  
  
He smiled down at her, trying to keep his eyes open and quickened his pace.  
  
"Did you like the movie, Asuka?" Ikari Shinji asked his red-haired girlfriend.  
  
She smiled at him and nodded, slipping into a pair of slippers and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
She stopped short when she heard movement coming form Misato's room. She was about to open the door but stopped when she heard a man, accompanied with 'Kaji...don't stop...' and immediately felt the popcorn making a comeback.  
  
"What is it Asuka?" Shinji asked, walking closer. When he was only a foot or two away from her, she snapped back to reality, yanking him away from the door and towards the exit of the house by his neck.  
  
"Come on, Shinji, I forgot my hat at the theater." She told him, grabbing both their coat and pulling him out the door while all he thought was:  
  
'Wait a second...Asuka wasn't wearing a hat...'  
  
Author's Notes: First I'd like to thank the reviewers before I start my ranting.  
  
Knight's Shadow – I'm thinking of maybe a little Kaji torture next chapter... I'll be the first writer to do it victory pose  
  
Invincible-titan – I don't think you think it's one of the better Kaji/Misato fics up here because I'm a good writer, I think it's cause there aren't enough of them around XP  
  
Ecchi-chan – You better be happy, I sent you a candy-cane! And I don't care if you don't like the shinji/asuka part dammit! Just be happy!  
  
FinalMax – See? There! I fixed it! Happy!? And if you read any of my other fics, you'll see that I do put the last names first it's just because I didn't know all their lasts names, I looked them up on the internet then put them on but accidentally put them after.  
  
Ickarus Maxwell – Continuing!  
  
I need more reviews! cries why don't you review? If I suck that much, review and tell me okay?!  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	5. Chapter 5

'What If...' Kaji Hadn't Died?  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
Author Notes: There aren't going to be many more chapters after this since it doesn't actually have a plot, just some sappy goeyness. But maybe if you keep review I'll write another chapter or two. It's up to you guys.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Katsuragi Misato paced silently around the living room of her house.  
  
She was nervous.  
  
Anyone could see that.  
  
Her best-friend/ NERV co-worker, Akagi Ritsuko had told her that Kaji Ryouji had a very important present to give her this year for Christmas and, well, today was Christmas eve, the day Misato and her house mates had all decided that they'd exchange gifts. Though tomorrow morning there would be presents from Santa under the tree that Asuka and Shinji had bought and decorated a few nights ago, they all thought it would be easier and less hectic if they gave each other the gifts they'd bought tonight.  
  
Ikari Shinji and Souryu Asuka Langley were in the kitchen, supposedly making dinner. She'd been waiting for Kaji for a whole five minutes and it felt like forever.  
  
Though Ritsuko didn't say exactly what he was getting her, she was given enough clues and hints for her to be able to tell.  
  
And Misato knew exactly what her answer would be.  
  
"You're going to burn a hole in the floor if you continue that." A voice said from the doorway, causing her to spin around on her heels. Unfortunately, she spun so fast that the next thing she knew she was on the floor, pain coursing to her butt.  
  
"You okay?" Kaji asked, his hand extended to her, trying vehemently not to laugh.  
  
She winced slightly, rubbing her behind with her left hand while taking his with her right. He pulled her up from the floor and grinned before pulling her into his arms, catching her by surprise.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem worked-up about something." He asked, his breath brushing her ear.  
  
She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, half from having him so close and the other half from her previous thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, sighing happily.  
  
"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Asuka yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Misato pulled out of his embrace then smiled up at him, pulling him towards the eating room (A/N: also known as dinning room.).  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kaji!" Misato exclaimed cheerfully, handing the spy a gift wrapped in Christmassy wrapping.  
  
He smiled at her, taking it in his hands. "Thank you very much, Misato." He took the bow off the top and began unwrapping his present. When he was finished, his smiled grew and he held up a red dress shirt and a green tie with a small print of holly on it.  
  
"Wow! Kaji! Go try it on, it'll look great on you!" Asuka told him, smiling. She looked over at Shinji who was still looking quite apprehensive at the self-defense lessons coupon he'd received from Kaji and her smile softened.  
  
Misato smiled too and pushed him off the floor and towards her bedroom. "Yeah, Kaji. Go try it on." She smirked at him.  
  
"Going." He walked over to her room and entered.  
  
Asuka and Misato gave each other their gifts while he got changed, Shinji still staring at his gift certificate. A minute later, Kaji returned, clad in his new attire.  
  
Misato's eyebrows lifted slightly, amazed at how well it fit him while Asuka grinned at Misato's reaction.  
  
"Wow..." Misato whispered, only heard by Kaji who now sat next to her again.  
  
He smirked at her, happy she liked how it looked on him. 'Note-to-self: wear this more often.' "Thank you again. It's very comfortable." He spoke, winding an arm around her waist.  
  
She shook her head, leaving dreamworld. "So...where's my present?" she smiled, joking.  
  
Kaji smile back and looked over to Asuka and Shinji, who nodded in return and got up off the floor and exited the room, leaving him alone with Misato. He turned to Misato and was surprised to see her looking just as anxious/nervous as he. He was sorely tempted to back out of it now but he knew it was too late. Besides, Asuka was no-doubt listening in on him and she'd kick his ass if he didn't go through with it.  
  
From his pocket, Kaji took out a red, heart-shaped bow, handing it to her. He turned to her and closed her hands around the box, holding them with his hands.  
  
"We've spent several Christmases together, this one adding to it. But this year, I want to give you something else." He paused, gulping nervously. "I'm...giving you my heart."  
  
She just watched him for a minute, confused at what he was saying, then realization hit her. He was confessing his lover for her. Even though they'd already said 'I love you' and made lover- for the last few nights- he wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't kidding. He moved in front of her and stared into her eyes, seeing the tears already forming. He took the heart box back and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring, two medium- sized diamonds around a large, purple colored diamond.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he finally spoke the words she so wanted to hear. But it was strange. She'd expected those words from his for ten years but it was still a shock to hear them from him finally, for once.  
  
He stared at her, waiting for her answer, preferably a good answer.  
  
She saw the hope in his eyes and cracked a smile. Nodding, because she didn't trust her voice, her smile widened with each passing second.  
  
He still stared at her, his eyes never registering her nod.  
  
She giggled softly. "That's a yes, Kaji."  
  
He blinked, this time hearing her answer, and smiled widely. He picked her up, or at least as much as he could from the floor, and hugged her close.  
  
Misato closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from exclaiming to the world. 'I'm finally Kaji's fiancée!'  
  
Byakko: One more chapter down.  
  
Ecchi-chan: many more to go! Yay I like that present!  
  
Byakko: Who's present?  
  
Misato's! Why won't Shade ask me to marry her?!  
  
Byakko: -.-' Because no one wants you! Duh!  
  
Ecchi-chan: Not nice. She wuvs me!  
  
Byakko: she never said it, did she?  
  
Ecchi-chan: I'll ask her!  
  
Byakko: Go ahead, make my day!  
  
Ecchi-chan: I will! She does like me I think.  
  
Byakko: Well, we can't talk anymore. Partially because Ecchi-chan is obsessed with my white tape, but mostly because the bell's gonna ring soon.  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	6. Chapter 6

'What If ...Kaji hadn't died?  
  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own NGE or any of its characters!  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I finally saw the anime...and it's great! Now I just got to see the movie so I'll know how it ends. Though I heard it's quite the bad ending...hmm...  
  
Ok, since whenever I put words in between s, and that's usually how I put it when someone's talking on the phone, I'm going to use instead. Okay?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Engaged?!Katsuragi Misato pulled the phone away from her ear to save her eardrums from the exclamation of her best friend, Akagi Ritsuko.  
  
After a few short seconds, the Major replaced the phone to her ear, smiling. "Yeah, he asked me just a little while ago." She informed.  
  
Hmm...Kaji Misato...sounds alright. Misato could hear the smiled in her friend's voice. She sighed and flopped onto the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Now, as for the maid of honor, I hope she'll be able to take a little while off of work for her bestest-friend in the whole wide world." Misato teased, toying with the cord of the phone.  
  
I wouldn't miss it for the world. Ritsuko answered. am I still coming over tomorrow or is everything changed now?  
  
The purple-haired woman watched her pet penguin emerge from the bathroom and waddle into the kitchen. "Nope. Everything's still on for tomorrow. All the more reason to celebrate." She saw Shinji and Asuka leave the apartment, Asuka making the third child carry both their skates. "Hey, Ritsuko. I've got to go now. See you tomorrow, 'Kay?"  
  
Alright, ja!  
  
"Ja ne!" Misato replaced the phone on the receiver and peered into the kitchen and saw her fiancé, Kaji Ryouji, stirring something in a pot. She smiled and stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Watcha makin'?" she asked, going on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder.  
  
He turned his head slightly and grazed her lips with his then went back to cooking. "Just some miso soup." He said, taking the spoon out and placing it on the counter then turned down the heat. Turning around, he placed his arms around her waist, her own hands going up his chest to re-wrap around his neck.  
  
"I sent them out for the night." He whispered near her ear.  
  
She smiled and leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. "After supper." She answered his silent question/plea, sighing happily.  
  
The newly engaged couple lay in bed awake, the Christmas morning sun warming the room. They could hear the teens rustling around the living room, probably dividing the presents.  
  
"We should get up." Kaji broke the silence, his thumb rubbing the skin of his bride-to-be's lower back.  
  
Misato nodded, yawning, but didn't move.  
  
Kaji laughed and turned them over so he was on top of her. "I'll go make some breakfast. Be sure to be awake when I'm done, ne?" he said gently.  
  
She rubbed her eyes sleepingly and opened them to look into his brown ones. "I will, don't worry from yawning in his face, something she didn't want to torture him with, especially with bed/beer breath.  
  
He kissed her softly for a moment then pulled away to smile at her before getting up from their futon and grabbing a pair of pants then left.  
  
"Good morning Kaji!" the second and third children greeted simultaneously.  
  
Kaji grinned and walked into the kitchen, calling back to them. "Good morning to you too!"  
  
A few minutes later, Misato emerged from the same room, wearing a pair of her Kaji's boxers and a button-up shirt, also his. "G'morning..." she yawned, grungilly walking to the table and sitting down, popping open a beer and guzzling it down.  
  
"Good morning/ Misato-san!" the adolescents greeted their guardian just like they had to Kaji.  
  
She looked over at them and raised an eyebrow at them. Both of the teens were sitting in front of the small television, grinning like idiots.  
  
"What are you guys watching?" she asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
They both giggled/chuckled slightly. "You should see this Misato-san." Shinji laughed out.  
  
She walked over to them and face-faulted when she was the screen.  
  
THE EVA SHOW! an announcer exclaimed, followed by cartoonish pictures of EVA unit 00, 01, 02. Then they introduced the characters, including cartoon-Shinji, cartoon-Asuka, cartoon-Rei and even a cartoon-Misato.  
  
"Kaji! Come here quick!" Misato said from the floor, where she was rolling around laughing.  
  
He looked around the wall and, seeing them all laughing, walked over to them. "What's so funny?" he asked, poking Misato with his foot.  
  
She merely pointed to the screen in response.  
  
He looked in the direction and sweatdropped. One the screen now were Shinji and Asuka. Though Asuka looked pretty much the same; red hair, red plug-suit and looked fairly the same age, Shinji on the other hand was depicted as a big, strong teen and, surprisingly, looked like Kaji.  
  
A timer going off brought him back to reality and he picked Misato off the floor and threw her over his shoulder, he screaming in protest but still laughing. Shinji and Asuka just smiled at the older couple then turned to each other before following them for breakfast.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that was a short chapter...but the next is longer. And I should know, 'cause it's already written! I just gotta type it up. But I'm not going to post it unless I get a few more reviews. When I get at least 3 for the chapter, I'll put the next up. And I've already started chapter 8 so hurry up with them reviews!  
  
I'm also going to be working on an Inu-yasha fic that about what happens after the second movie but there's a problem: apart from them kissing, I have no idea what happens. If someone knows, please email me and tell me, I'd really appreciate it. THANKS!  
  
R&R PLZ!! 


	7. Chapter 7

'What If...' Kaji Hadn't Died?  
  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Author's Notes: Why does it have to keep snowing?! Cries her heart out stupid snow... Anyway! I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed and will go into more detail at the end. I think this is the longest chapter so far but the next is going to be even longer! Be sure to review some more!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I still can't believe you're marrying that slob." Akagi Ritsuko said from behind her cup of tea, facing her college friend, Katsuragi Misato, across the table.  
  
The higher ranked officer laughed. "Don't forget, I'm not any better!"  
  
Ritsuko only nodded, placing her cup on the table. "Which makes the two of you all the better together."  
  
'Yeah, if only I could get his secrets out of him...' Misato thought placing her chin in her hands.  
  
"Why so thoughtful? It's not like you." The blond said, smiling.  
  
The one in question agreed absent-mindedly then, after realizing what her 'friend' said, frowned at her. "Hey! I can be thoughtful when I want to be!"  
  
The doctor's smile turned into a grin. "I didn't say you never thought. It's just, you usually don't." she explained taking the hot cup into her hands again.  
  
The purple-haired woman smiled back. "Yeah, that's your field. You think before acting and I act by my gut instinct. Something we need a bit of each other, ne?"  
  
Ritsuko smiled again, this time sincere. "Got a best-man picked out for Kaji yet?"  
  
Misato nodded over towards where Shinji and Asuka were trying to figure out the new SDAT system the third child had bought the second. "We thought about Gendo or Fuyutski but I doubt they'd even show up if they were the bride and groom."  
  
Ritsuko, to Misato's surprise, laughed, almost to tears. Then she stopped, but still had a smile adorning her lips. "So, who's going to walk you down the aisle?"  
  
Misato frowned again, this time her brows creasing together to show her thoughtfulness. "I'm not sure. I guess I COULD ask Fuyutski, he doesn't mind me as much as Gendo does."  
  
After Ritsuko agreed to this, they placed their cups in the sink, then went to sit in the living room with Asuka and Shinji. A second later, a single knock came from the door before Kaji stumbled in. He had been sent for extra beer, seeing as how they had started running out. Misato had volunteered but Kaji thought it wise for him to go since his fiancée was already pretty drunk. "It's a blizzard out there!" he informed them, brushing the snow off his shoulders.  
  
Asuka came up to him and handed him a towel before opening the door a crack to see outside. But because the winds were so strong, the door was pushed open, swinging the redhead a foot of two away. Shinji was by her side in a shot, helping her sit up while she held her head, Kaji meanwhile closing and locking the door.  
  
"Mein Gott! It's like back home out there!" Asuka exclaimed, standing up with the help of Shinji. Then, everything was silent until, "Shinji! Get your hands off my butt, you hentai!"  
  
TWACK!  
  
Sometime later, after the storm had died down, but was still snowing lightly, Misato, Asuka and Shinji were throwing snowballs at each other while Kaji and Ritsuko talked.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked, watching the pilots and their guardian laugh.  
  
Kaji nodded, smiled as Misato got a snowball in the face then started running off after Asuka. "Have you ever known me to not be serious, dear friend?" he joked, leaning back and throwing his arms over the back of the bench.  
  
The blond laughed softly for a second then they sat in silence, lost in the respective thoughts that neither expected a snowball in their faces.  
  
Kaji blinked, the snow falling from his eyes and could see Misato and Asuka laughing at them then high-fived each other. Unlike Ritsuko, who just whipped it off her face and shook her head at them, the ex-spy stood and ran after them.  
  
Asuka ran behind Shinji, laughing all the while as Misato ran away from Kaji.  
  
The newest couple sat down next to the doctor, hand-in-hand.  
  
Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at them, smiling faintly. "What about you two?"  
  
Asuka snarled at her. "What ABOUT us?"  
  
The older woman laughed at her. "When did you two become an item?"  
  
Shinji answered this time, blushing slightly. "When Kaji came back"  
  
The NERV worker nodded while standing up before bending down and taking a pile of snow into her gloved-hands, forming it into a ball. By now, Kaji had caught Misato and pinned her against a tree then they'd began making out, something the partially sober friend didn't want her pilots seeing.  
  
The two abruptly stopped as Kaji got a snowball to the back of his head, smacking his forehead against his partner's. They looked over at their attacker and were surprised to see Ritsuko smiling.  
  
"Sorry, guys! I have to get going! There's still work tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!" Kaji and Misato chorused, still in the other's arms.  
  
Dr. Akagi turned to Asuka and Shinji. "You guys don't have to come in tomorrow but I'll be expecting you the next day, alright?" she asked while swinging her purse over he shoulder.  
  
They nodded and said their good-byes to her.  
  
"Think we should let them be?" Ikari asked his girlfriend, looking over at Misato and Kaji who had started kissing again.  
  
Asuka nodded, standing up and brushing the snow off her butt from sitting on the bench. "Yeah, might as well." She turned to Shinji and held her hand out. "Coming?"  
  
The boy smiled and nodded in return, taking her hand in his.  
  
Meanwhile, Misato extracted her toung from her lover's mouth and smiled as she watched the EVA pilots walk off.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Kaji asked, nuzzling her neck.  
  
She giggled softly at his touch. "No, we'll let them be for a little while."  
  
He raised his head and lifted an eyebrow at her. "You think they'll..." he trailed off, wiggling his brows.  
  
She whacked him on the head lightly, trying to look disappointed but failing miserably by smirking at him. "I think Shinji's habits are rubbing off on you."  
  
He grinned. "Maybe."  
  
Woot! Woot! Longest chapter so far...I think. But you got to make sure not to miss the next chapter, it's going to be great and I'm sure all Kaji/Misato fans will love it. There's only going t be a few more chapters after this, maybe two or three. One of them is going to have lots of Shinji/Asuka fluff in it so be sure to check it out!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
-Dark-Titan: I don't give myself enough credit? But I'm nothing compared to some of the writer's I've read about.  
  
-Priest: Thanks for the support!  
  
-Knight's Shadow: Woo! You just keep on coming back for more reviews, don't 'cha? Not that I'm complaining of course! Please review some more.  
  
-kawai: I love my story too=D  
  
-tinny: So, how can I make it perfect, ne?  
  
-WannaKnownLee: O.o I can't believe I totally forgot about PenPen! T.T I'm a disgraced to my PPFC membership (PenPenFanClub)! I thought of the idea for THE EVA SHOW after seeing Gundam SD because, technically, the little robots are supposed to be like them.  
  
-dude: Woo! Hoo!  
  
R&R PLZ! 


End file.
